


Your body is my canvas

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Series: The Christmas Pact [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Artist Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus made sure of that, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Paint Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, They have sex on copious amounts of paint, Top Alec Lightwood, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: Alec loves his art studio but he loves seeing Magnus strewn out on the floor with gold paint shimmering over his skin, bathed in the morning sunlight and looking like an Adonis, even more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Christmas Pact [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Your body is my canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave my brain after writing _Moving In_ and had to be written straight away. I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions, I really appreciate it :)

Alec sat on the floor in the studio room of his and Magnus’ apartment, humming happily to himself as he spread great swaths of acrylic paint over the primed wooden board. A vast sheet of tarp was laid over the wooden flooring to protect its glossy shine from any of the freely flowing paint. 

The morning sun shone through the arched window, scattering beams of light across the paint covered artist and the room. He had woken up early with the urge to let go and have fun at creating an abstract art piece, something he didn’t dabble in often. 

He dipped his large flat brush into the extensive tin of paint, laying the hue of lemon yellow exactly where he wanted it, complimenting the sunset shades of vermillion and cadmium red. He’d left Magnus comatose and splayed out on the silk sheets. He had quietly snuck out of the master bedroom earlier, not wanting to wake up the tired fashion designer. 

He’d been up late designing his summer line and had been knocked out ever since Alec had relaxed him via multiple orgasms. It was a great form of cathartic stress relief. Alec wondered how long it would take him to wake up and come looking for him.

Not long it turned out.

“There you are,” a voice said from the doorway. “I woke up without you and wondered where you were. Its unlike you to be up so early.” 

Alec smiled up at Magnus from his position on the floor. The fashion designer looked stunning stood in the doorway of the art studio, the morning light bathed his brown skin in a golden glow and brought out the green hue of his eyes. He looked tantalisingly sexy in his black silk robe, which was likely covering nothing but miles of bare skin underneath. 

“Hi Mags, I’m sorry if I woke you. I just had an idea this morning and couldn’t get it out of my head.” Alec gestured to the various tins of paint that sat opened on the floor. 

“Oh, you didn’t wake me,” Magnus said airily. “I had just hoped to wake up my favourite person in his favourite way.” 

Alec wet his lips. “What way would that be?” 

Magnus’ gaze was red hot on Alec’s skin. “How about I show you?” 

Alec felt a shiver of anticipation shoot down his spine, shifting on the unforgiving floor. 

Magnus kept his eyes locked on Alec, brushing manicured fingers over the part of his chest that peeked through the robe tantalisingly. Drifting them downwards until they met the silk tie around his trim waist, undoing the loose knot and letting the robe fall open. Miles and miles of gloriously toned and smooth skin were revealed. Alec swallowed and felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants.

The fashion designer slid the robe off his shoulders, then let it go completely. The black silk fluttered to the floor, draping at Magnus’ feet. Alec lifted his gaze from feet to head, noting that the other man was already half hard, and met the challenge in his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“Why don’t you come over here and show me?” Alec said.

Magnus visibly brightened at the challenge and gracefully walked over to the artist, dropping smoothly into his lap, his ass settled right over Alec’s interested cock. Long arms wrapped around his neck and played teasingly with the hair at the nape of his neck. Magnus shifted his hips in a single purposeful grind. “Someone certainly is awake this morning.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered into the charged air between them. “Stop teasing.”

Magnus pursed his lips and looked upwards, putting on an air of thinking deeply about his reply. The little shit deliberated for a few moments before looking Alec dead in the eye and smirking, “I don’t think I will.”

Damn. After all these months, Magnus sure has hell knew how to rile Alec up. 

With a growl, Alec gripped Magnus’ hips and spun them so that the other man was abruptly laid down on the tarp covered floor, knocking a tin of antique gold paint over in the process. The paint splashed over onto Magnus’ skin, splatters of gold glinted over taut muscles, shaping Magnus into a gold bathed Adonis. 

“Fuck,” Alec murmured. “You look so beautiful, laid out for me like this.”

Magnus moaned and watched him with dark eyes, more pupil than iris in sight. Alec leaned down to kiss him hotly, all teeth and tongue, no finesse, only aggression and passion. Sweet, hot desire pooled in Alec’s stomach as they battled for dominance. It always drove him crazy when they did this. When they were both so riled up that they couldn’t contain their inhibitions, completely letting go. It wasn’t lovemaking that they were heading towards, it was fucking, pure and simple. 

Magnus bit Alec’s bottom lip just on the edge of almost too much, then pulled away to tug at Alec’s shirt. “Off.”

Alec rose from his position between Magnus’ spread legs, lifting his shirt up and over his head, throwing it carelessly across the room. They both rushed to touch each other and met halfway, bodies and mouths colliding. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ wandering hands in his own and pinned them to the floor above Magnus’ head. The older man squirmed and moaned under him, loving the feeling of Alec all around him, consuming him. Alec held the hands down with one firm grip and lowered his other hand down Magnus’ torso, teasing the skin as he passed. He reached his cock and brushed teasingly along the shaft, not quite touching but not fully removed either. 

Magnus panted beneath him. “Alexander, _please_.” 

Alec smirked down at him and circled a finger around the rim of his hole, not breaching, only suggesting at what was to come. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Alec wanted to pull every plea and gasp from his boyfriend, loving that he could make the usually put-together man a babbling mess. He loved pulling him apart in the best ways, watching his body shake and squirm with pleasure, his hole fluttering with the need to have Alec inside him. 

“Please,” Magnus moaned, hips shifting to try and increase the pressure of Alec’s finger on his hole. 

“Use your words Magnus, I know you can beg so prettily,” Alec ordered, holding back from giving the man any more pleasure. 

Hazy chocolate eyes fluttered, and a whine escaped the prone man’s lips. “Please, want your fingers in me, want your cock in me, want you Alexander. Just fuck me.”

A spit-slick finger was quickly inserted to the knuckle and Magnus bucked his hips in pleasure, chasing the feeling, wanting more. Alec expected him to still be stretched out from last night, but what he didn’t expect was the feeling of freshly applied lube. “Did you get yourself ready for me? Were you laid out in our bedroom thinking of this? Thinking of me filling you, wanting to be ready for it?” 

Magnus squirmed and moaned under him. “Yes, yes, Alexander.”

“You’re perfect,” Alec groaned, visualising Magnus spread out on gold silk sheets, opening himself up with the intent of coming in here to fuck him. 

“More, please,” Magnus moaned, lashes fluttering in bliss. 

Alec was only human and the thought of Magnus fucking himself and having him laid out in front of him like this begging, broke any resolve he had left. He inserted a second, then third finger, making sure his boyfriend was properly stretched before proceeding further. Some soreness the next day could be good, but he would never want to hurt him. 

“You ready?” 

“Get inside me,” Magnus demanded, hands shifting in Alec’s firm grip restlessly, ever impatient. 

Alec pulled his sweatpants down his thighs and out of the way, freeing his cock and feeling thankful that he had decided to go commando that morning. 

Alec spat on his hand and slicked up his cock as best as he could, reassured that the lube coating the walls of his boyfriend’s ass would ease the slide. He pressed the head of his dick to the rim and pushed through the first ring of tight muscle, groaning at the feel of tight hot walls gripping his cock. 

“You feel so good,” Alec praised breathily, pushing deeper and deeper until he was balls deep inside his boyfriend. 

“Please, let me touch you,” Magnus pleaded, hands twitching. Alec released his hold on the other man and used his newly freed hands to lift Magnus’ legs over his shoulders, adjusting his angle so that he slid deeper into his boyfriend.

Magnus whimpered then moaned as the head of his cock brushed his prostate, bent nearly in half under Alec. Magnus’ hands travelled across his body, groping at his toned pale skin and coming to settle around his neck, holding Alec close. 

Their eyes bored into each other and Magnus growled, “Move.”

Alec obeyed and set a punishing pace, driving into the fashion designer relentlessly, over and over again. The sound of their skin meeting resonated throughout the room along with the slick sound of lube, their moans and pants creating a symphony of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus tipped his head back, bucking his hips to meet Alec on every thrust. Alec loved when Magnus called him his abbreviated name when they had sex, it always meant Magnus was too lost in pleasure to vocalise anything but the bare minimum. 

The force of Alec’s thrusts moved them across the floor little by little, until a couple more paint pots were tipped over. The cerulean blue and lemon yellow mixed together over their skin, both uncaring of anything but one another. 

Magnus smiled through breathy moans and little pants of ‘ah, ah, ah’ that coincided with their rhythm. Alec saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes at their current activity of fucking each other aggressively through litres of paint. Alec grinned back at him, sweat mixing with the paint from the force of his thrusts, muscles working to drive into Magnus at the perfect angle, striking his prostate. 

“Oh! Right there!” Magnus bucked and whined, scratching his nails down Alec’s back as his pleasure started to peak, spreading the paint further down Alec’s body. 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, feeling the walls tighten around his cock every time he hit that sweet spot inside his boyfriend. 

“Close,” Magnus panted, desperately reaching to grip Alec’s hair and bring him down so that their mouths collided, none too gently. 

“Gonna come,” Alec whined against his lips, one hand gripping tight to Magnus’ quivering thigh muscles over his shoulder and the other grabbing one of his boyfriend’s hands, twining them together and pressing them into the floor. 

“Me, ah, me too.” Magnus struggled to articulate, arching his back in a perfect curve when Alec thrust back into him and ground the head of his cock into his prostate. Magnus’ eyes rolled into the back of his head and a final shout escaped his lips as he came between them, cum mixing with the paint strewn across their bodies. 

Alec sunk into Magnus a couple more times before the blissful pressure of slick walls gripping his cock pushed him over the edge. He groaned and came deeply inside Magnus, panting against his mouth as their struggling breaths intermingled. 

Magnus’ legs slipped off his shoulders and Alec slumped off to the side, laying down next to his boyfriend. They both fought to catch their breaths, covered completely in paint, sweat and cum. Alec’s sweatpants were still haphazardly half-way down his legs. He kicked them off and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at Magnus. 

He chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend, strewn out with a blissful expression on his face and looking like an incomplete rainbow with blue, yellow and green covering his skin. Some of the gold remained, glittering metallically through the other colours.

Magnus grinned, his wide and unforgiving smile that only Alec ever got to see. “Aren’t you glad I woke up horny?” 

Alec huffed a surprised laugh. “More than glad, you’re my new favourite painting.”

“You needn’t flatter me, darling. You’ve already fucked me on your painting.” Magnus chuckled but looked pleased.

Alec lifted his head to survey the primed wooden base and thought the outcome of their adventure was quite aesthetically pleasing. “I actually like it more now.”

Magnus propped himself up on his elbows so he could see the artwork. “Hmm, it would look lovely in the living room.” 

“You just want to tell everyone and anyone that comes into the apartment that we fucked on it,” Alec accused, not without amusement.

“And it’s all the more beautiful for it, darling,” Magnus winked.

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight the smile from gracing his lips. “C’mon Picasso, we better shower before the paint dries.”

Magnus sighed dramatically but rose anyway.

“Only if you come with me,” Magnus winked, ever the flirt. 

Alec watched him lead the way to the shower and felt a burst of happiness and amusement at the sight of Magnus’ back. It was _completely covered_ with paint, and a streak of gold was proudly smeared over the curve of his pert bum. 

Alec found the energy to get up and follow his boyfriend. After all, someone had to make sure Magnus thoroughly cleaned away any traces of the paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all stay safe out there. 
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Mrs_Sam_Winchester x


End file.
